Billy the Kid Damashii
} - }} |label = Billy the Kid Ghost |label2 = Billy the Kid Damashii |name = Billy the Kid |type = Rider Form |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |affiliation = Kamen Rider Ghost |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |firstepisode = Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |casts = Tomokazu Seki Mio Kudo ("Kanon Fukami") |image2 = }} 1= |-| 2= is an alternate brown cowboy-based form of the ghost Riders themed after aka Billy the Kid, a legendary Wild West American outlaw and gunman who rustled horses and killed many men but is romanticized in pop culture as a rebel and folk hero. Accessed through the Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personagunslinger/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Billy the Kid Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the adorned with the . As one of the 15 heroic souls, Billy the Kid Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Billy the Kid Ghost fights with his weapon of choice being either the Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode and Bat Clock Gun Mode or the Gan Gun Saber Rifle Mode. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Billy the Kid was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. War with the Gamma Unsealing Serving Ghost Driven by his trauma in the Gamma world, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Billy the Kid was brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts when Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking. Billy the Kid was defeated by Adel Rifle during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom R and Dark Ghost, Ghost was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Billy the Kid was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Billy the Kid was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was used by Dark Necrom B to fight Necrom before it was recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame The Dr. Pac-Man Incident When Ghost faced the Hatena Bugster, Billy the Kid was brought forth among all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for the Bugster to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. Zi-O On December 9th 2018, the Billy the Kid Ghost was summoned alongside Benkei by Decade Ghost as he fought alongside Another Ghost, who summoned Newton and Robin Hood, against Geiz GhostArmor, who summoned Musashi and Edison. The six Parka Ghosts engaged in a brief skirmish which soon ended as they seemingly annihilated one another. During the battle against Kasshin and Decade Wizard, Billy the Kid was summoned by Kamen Rider Zi-O DecadeArmor Ghost Form to back up Goemon as the latter recovered the replacement Ziku-Driver provided by Woz from the Time Jacker Uhr, allowing Geiz to transform having given his first Ziku-Driver to Zi-O after his was destroyed. Record Billy the Kid is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under . Final Stage Crossover 3.png|Billy the Kid - Kanon Billy the Kid (Kanon).png|Kanon as Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii Billy the Kid possesses Kanon again in the stage show, assuming his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Episode 7, 8, Super Movie War Genesis, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 10, 11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Ghost 25, 29, 38, 39) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Episode 28) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 38, 40, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B (Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) billythekiddamashii.png|Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbillythekid.png|Ghost Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii Grateful Billy the Kid.jpg|Ghost Grateful Billy the Kid Damashii Mugen Billy the Kid.jpg|Ghost Mugen Billy the Kid Damashii DarkNecromBlueBillytheKidDamashii.jpg|Dark Necrom B Billy the Kid Damashii KRSpeBilDam.png|Specter Billy the Kid Damashii Deep Billy the Kid.jpg|Deep Specter Billy the Kid Damashii KRNecBillDam.png|Necrom Billy the Kid Damashii Ghost Change Billy the Kid Damashii, with Gan Gun Saber Rifle Mode and Bat Clock Gun Mode, was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-04 alongside Robin Damashii with Gan Gun Saber Arrow Mode. Ghost Eyecon BTK Ghost Eyecon.png|Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Billy the Kid is voiced by . While possessing the body of Kanon Fukami, Billy the Kid is portrayed by . His human form in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment is unknown. Notes *On the other side of Super Hero Time, the ghost of was brought back by alongside Joan of Arc and in of . Appearances ** **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 }} References External links * at Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes